Gastertale
by Knight Of Balance
Summary: Set after the Genocide Run. Frisk was faced with the decision of selling their soul to Chara or living forever in the Void. That is, until a certain scientist intervened.


**Gaster-tale**

 **Chapter 1: An Angel From The Void**

 **Frisk trusted Chara, he trusted them and they used him to kill everyone. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel … even Asgore. And now he was faced with two choices: Live forever in the Void or sell his soul to Chara...Or was there another way.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frisk cried out, finally gaining control of his body for the first time in what felt like forever. Dropping the bloody, dusty knife in his hand, he grasped ahold of the fading world before him, desperately trying to prevent it from leaving him. But no matter what he grasped, from trees to rocks to bugs to even a single blade of grass, it all faded into dust. Even the bright, beautiful sun that he hadn't seen in so long flickered like a measly flame and went out, leaving nothing but darkness around him along with a bone chilling breeze, a cold reminder of what transpired. The young boy knelt on the dark cold bottom of the void, weeping into his hands about all the events that happened to him. Or rather, the events that he _**made**_ happen. He could still hear their voices screaming in pain, crying out for help that would never come, pleading to deaf ears for their life, or worse, telling him how much they still believed in him or how monstrous he was.

Frisk heard a familiar giggle behind him, one that chilled him to the very bone. Whipping around quickly, he saw what appeared to be a young child around his own age standing before him, dressed in eye blinding green and yellow stripped shirt with dark brown shorts and black shoes. Their face was what truly scared Frisk though. At first glance they could have been an adorable boy or girl with rosy cheeks, soft pale skin and long brown hair. But upon closer inspection, their eyes gave away their true nature, red eyes that could only show life through the sheer malice and sadistic glee within them. They were giving him an impossibly wide smile, further cementing them as the demon he now knew they were.

" _Well, that was fun!"_ They cheered, the glicthy and distorted voice that escaped their lips flickered between male and female, never settling for one or the other. Walking towards him with their left hand behind their back, Chara, the first fallen human and someone he had thought of as a friend, walked towards them as they took glee in his frightened expression, _"Aw, what's the matter? Are you afraid of little ol' me?"_ They questioned, shrugging their shoulders and revealing a bloody kitchen knife, _"It's not like I hurt you or anything. In fact,"_ in the blink of an eye, Chara appeared in his face, looking down at him with an unreadible expression, _"You were the only person who I didn't hurt so why are you so scared?"_

Frisk didn't answer the question, knowing that Chara didn't want an answer, they just wanted to scare him some more. As if to prove this, Chara laughed and turned around, " _Well, not that it matters after all. I guess nothing really matters now since everything's gone now. I guess the only thing we can do now-_ " The demonic child pulled up a very familiar button before scooting it towards Frisk. He looked at it and, to his joy, it was the RESET button. He reached out to press it and bring back everyone but Chara pulled it out of his reach. _"Not so fast, little buddy. Resetting like this isn't easy you know. I'll be using up all my DETERMINATION and LOVE to do it. So in exchange for being able to set, I'll need something from you first."_

Frisk asked his former guide what he wanted, desperate to RESET and make it up to everyone. Upon hearing this, Chara's smile grew wider than before. They point to his chest and his SOUL, a bright red heart, appeared in front of him. Understanding what they wanted, the young boy thought about his options carefully. If he gave them his SOUL, the very culmination of his being, who knew what to him? But if he didn't, everyone and everything, including Toriel and all his friends...they'd all be dead. And all because of him.

Finally coming to descision, Frisk slowly pushed his SOUL towards Chara while they pushed the RESET button towards him. But just as the RESET button was out of their grasp, something white zipped by and grabbed the button in a second. Frisk looked to where the white thing had raced off to while Chara growled, their appearance flickering between their normal appearance and a far bloodier one with black ooze running from within his eye sockets. They whipped around to try and grab Frisk's soul when, suddenly, it turned a familiar shade of blue. The SOUL whipped away from the fallen child, dragging Frisk through the void as it raced. After a few minutes of this terrifying journey, he landed on the floor of the void. He grunted, trying to get up after his sudden journey when a hand was extended to them. Seeing as the hand didn't belong to Chara, Frisk grabbed ahold of it and the hand's owner lifted him up onto his feet. The mute child looked up to the person who helped him up to thank them but when he saw who it was , the words died in his throat.

The creature was definitely a monster seeing as it was most definitely not human. But that was where his knowledge ended seeing as the creature's body was made entirely of darkness, vaguely resembling a lab coat of sorts. However, it's face was a pale white and looked more like a skeleton's. In fact, it looked eerily like Sans' in it's shape, except Sans didn't have two vertical cracks in his skull nor a half closed eye, not to mention the creature's mouth was devoid of any teeth. Both of it's ahnds where skeletal as well except the palms of each skeleton had been apparently cut out, leaving a perfectly circular hole in both hands. Frisk instinctively cowarded, remembering the last skeleton he saw and what said skeleton did to him. Seeing this, the creature spoke.

" **HELLO CHILD,"** The creature said in a deep but soft voice that occasional cracked and glitched, in a tone one would use on a lost and scared child which Frisk wasn't far from being. From behind him, another hand appeared, this one completely detached from his body but otehrwise identical to the two he had. The hand went down placed itself on Frisk's head reassuringly, **"DO NOT BE ALARMED. I AM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU. IN FACT, BY TECHNICALITY, I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU FROM THAT AWFUL CHARA."**

Frisk gasped at this, shocked to hear what the monster was proclaiming. He would have called the monster arrogant had he not mentioned Chara by name as well as a lack of arrogaunce in his voice. Before his savivor talk more, a second detached hand came zooming into view, holding the RESET button in hand. And not far behind it ran Chara, looking determined and furious as hell. The savivor say them coming and immediately pushed Frisk into him protectively. The hand flew up to him and, with speed that Frisk could barely see, he grabbed the RESET button and moved it into the folds of his coat. Chara came in front of them a few seconds, stopping only a few feet away upon seeing who was there. They forced a malicious smile before speaking.

" _Just couldn't mind your own business huh, Gaster?"_ Chara sneered, pointing their bloody knife at him.

The monster, Gaster, snorted derisively. **"I DO BELIEVE THIS IS A CASE OF A KITCHEN UTENSIL USED FOR BOILING AND COOKING CALLING A SIMILAR OBJECT THAT THEY ARE A COLOR THAT ABSORBS ALL LIGHT IN A METAPHOR ABOUT HYPOCRISY, SEEING AS YOU HAVE INTERFERED IN THIS POOR CHILD'S LIFE."**

Chara groaned, tighting their grip on the knife in hand. _"I hate hate HATE how you can't just say things simply! Just say, 'that's the pot calling the kettle black!' "_

" **I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD COME SIMPLY TO DISCUSS YOUR IRRATIONAL DISDAIN FOR MY SPEECH PATTERN,"** Gaster said, **"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE, YOU INHUMAN, WATER-DWELLING, BLOOD SUCKING PARASITE?"**

" _I think you know exactly what I wanted,"_ They pointed to the child in his arms, who shuddered at being mentioned.

Seeing how scared the child was, the odd monster whispered, **"DO NOT WORRY MY CHILD, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR SO LONG AS I AM HERE. BUT NOW I MUST DRIVE AWAY THIS DISGUSTING CREATURE SO I MUST HIDE YOU. DO NOT WORRY, YOU WILL BE SAFE. I SHALL TALK TO YOU SOON."** Before he could ask anything, Gaster opened his coat and enclosed it around Frisk. He looked around, seeing that he was in a new void, similar aside from the lack of other people and now it was actually warm. Feeling tired ad worn out from everything that had happened that day, Frisk laid down on the ground and drifted to sleep.

Back with Gaster and Chara, the two of them glared at each other from across the void. Chara had abandoned his previously human appearance for a more...monstrous version with bloody and torn clothing with the same oozing black eyes from before while Gaster had straighten himself up with his right eye glowing a dangerous shade of blue. _"You know, if you had just given me Frisk, I wouldn't haven't to kill you dear doctor."_ Chara charmed, their voice glitching further, causing them to barely even sound human. Upon hearing this, Gaster chuckled.

" **IF I AM REMEMBERING THIS CORRECTLY, YOU HAVE SUFFERED COMPLETE DEFEAT AT MY HANDS SEVENTEEN TIMES,"** He informed, spreading his arms wide as two more pairs of hands flashed into existence with each hand flashing a different color, from light blue to yellow. **"ALTHOUGH I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID I WOULD HATE AN EIGHTEENTH."**

Chara snarled rushing at the man before rushing up to him and lunging with their knife like a manic. Gaster leisurely moved to the left to avoid the attack, taunting Chara with a "Tsk Tsk Tsk" motion of his hands. Gaster launched his own attack using the light blue hand, firing a lazer at them. Chara also dodged the lazer but found themselves rooted in place the minute they stopped moving by some unforseen pressure. The demon child looked at Gaster, seeing that he had abandoned one blue hand for it's darker cousin, keeping him in place with sheer force of gravity. The hand began to close into a fist and Chara felt immense pressure on their SOUL begin to build, slowly damaging it. Knowing what was happening, Chara drew on their ill gotten power and moved against the hand's magic on them.

Seeing that his attack wasn't doing any good, the doctor released his hold on the child, causing them to launch themselves far faster than intended and zoomed past him. But Chara recovered quickly, dashed back and slashed at Gaster's back, once again meet with emptiness as he moved out of the way. Chara leaped away from the doctor right as the orange hand created a giant etheral hand and attempted to smash them flat. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Chara checked on their health, seeing that they had already lost 8 HP from the dark blue hand, something not good considering that they knew Gaster was just warming up.

Deciding to pressure the man, Chara rushed again at him, zigzagging around to make his magic harder to aim. They closed the distance between them and slashed at Gaster, this time blocked using the magic of the green hand to create a barrier. They growled again in frustration both being beaned in the face by a fence of bones that popped out of the ground. Backing away in pain, Chara ran back up to Gaster, slicing the many bones he sent their way. But right as they managed to reach him, they found themselves stuck in place, as though their feet was glued to the ground. Looking at their SOUL, they found the source of the problem as it had changed to a deep purple, caused by Gaster's hand of the same color. They looked up in time to see a barrage of bones being sent their way. With no way to dodge them, Chara was forced to deflect the bones using only their knife. However, they made mistake of swing at a blue bone which passed right though their blade and into their SOUL, causing a great deal of pain.

Chara cried out in both pain and rage, glaring at Gaster as they gained red slits in their eye sockets. He ignored this and sent another wave of bones at them, this time mixing in orange bones instead of blue. Chara saw this and managed to deflect them all this time around, although they had almost been damaged again several times. With a snap of his fingers, Gaster released his control of their SOUL and rose up a cage of bones around them. Being the slick fighter they were, Chara cut an opening out of the bone cage and managed to get a slice in at Gaster. Alas they noticed that despite the increase of power they gained, the attack wasn't enough to deplete his HP in it's entirety. In fact, it seemed like they only shaved off a small bit of the HP gauge.

Gaster whipped around and fired three shots off of his yellow hand. Chara leaped to the left and the shots followed them. They dashed about the void, attempting to outrun the bullets. But to complicate matters, walls of bones burst from the ground, attempting to intercept them. Chara managed to sliced through the first wall and keep moving but the second wall was made of blue bones and thus they were forced to break and change direction. Thus it kept happening, walls of white, blue and orange bones popped out of the ground to hit them until they slipped and fell into a wall of white bones, the magic stinging their SOUL as they made contact. To make matters worse for them, the bullets from before impedded into him, causing more and more damage. Chara fell onto the ground, panting from the workout. Gaster himself started approaching the fallen child, all six hands glowing dangerously as he made his way. Chara looked at him and then at their HP gauge, seeing that it was already at half. Seeing victory was not theirs, Chara leaped up to their feet and dashed off into the void at top speed.

Gaster watched them run until they were nothing but a dot on the horizon. At that point Gaster, opened his coat and pulled out young Frisk, who was still asleep. The doctor gently shook the boy until he awoke, looking up at the man who saved them. Seeing the look on his face, Gaster said, **"YOU NEED NOT WORRY, CHILD. THAT ANOMALITY HAS FLED FROM OUR LOCATION AND INTO ANOTHER SECTION OF THE VOID. FOR NOW, WE ARE SAFE."**

Frisk sighed in relief, finally safe from that...thing he called a friend. He looked up to the monster that saved him and pointed to him, his way of asking him who he was. Gaster frowned at Frisk, wondering why the child was just pointing at him until he pieced it all together: **"YOU CANNOT SPEAK CAN YOU?"** He said, getting a nod of connfirmation from the child, causing him to sigh in frustration, **"WELL, THAT MAKES THINGS A BIT...DIFFICULT. FROM WHAT I HAD SEEN, I ASSUMED YOU WERE JUST THE TYPE TO AVOID SPEAKING TO OTHERS OUT OF SOMEM INNATE DESIRE TO BE BY ONESELF, NOT BEING INCAPABLE OF THE ACTION OF SPEECH."** Frisk looked down at the void floor, feeling ashamed that they were disappointing the man who saved him.

Gaster noticed this and quickly shook his head, **"OH NO, CHILD. YOU SHOULD NOT BLAME YOURSELF. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT YOU ARE MUTE. I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE GREATER EFFORT TO READ YOU."** Frisk tilted his head to one side in confusion, wondering what the man meant. He talked as though they were gonna be together for a long time...well, considering how the only other person in the void was their murderous ex-friend, he guessed it would be the case. Gaster picked up on this and adopted a more formal and business-like tone, **"AS YOU MAY KNOW, JUDGING FROM WHAT I HAVE SAID BEFORE, I AM CAPABLE OF WATCHING THE TIMELINES FROM HERE WITHIN THE VOID. I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR QUITE SOME TIME, EVER SINCE I ENDED UP HERE. AND WHILE WATCHING THE TIMELINES, I FOUND MYSELF WATCHING YOU SPECIFICALLY CHILD."** Frisk looked up at him and gulped, suddenly afraid of what he was gonna say. **"I WATCHED THE TIMELINE WHEN YOU FIRST FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND AND TRAVELED THROUGH IT TO REACH YOUR HOME. I WATCHED THE TIMELINE WHERE YOU RESET AND TRIED HELPING WHO YOU COULD FIND WHILE TRYING YOUR BEST NNOT TO KILL ANYONE. AND YES, I SAW THE TIMELINE THAT HAS BROUGHT YOU HERE, THE TIMELINE WHERE YOU KILLED EVERYONE."** Frisk shivered in fear, terrified of what the monster would do to him, knowing what he did.

Luckily for him, Gaster seemed to hold on ill will even after revealing that as he kept his formal tone while also adding a bit of softness to it, **"DO NOT FEAR ME CHILD, I KNOW THAT THE FALLEN CHILD TRICKED YOU INTO KILLING TO RESTORE THEIR POWER. AND WHILE I DO BELIEVE YOU SHOULD HAVE RESISTED THEM... I ALSO UNDERSTAND YOU ARE JUST A CHILD, AN INNOCENT SOUL THAT WAS MANIPULATED BY A MUCH MORE DEVIOUS ONE. BELIEVE ME, I KNOW HOW THAT WORKS..."** Frisk blinked in curiosity, wondering what he meant as Gaster powered through, **"PUSHING THAT ASIDE, DUE TO PREVIOUS ENCOUNTERS I HAD WITH THE FALLEN CHILD HERE IN THE VOID, I KNEW THEY WOULD AIM TO DESTROY THE WORLD ITSELF. SO I DEVISED A PLAN TO COUNTERACT THEM,"** Gaster pulled out the RESET button he had stolen from before, causing Frisk's eyes to glow in excitement, **"I HAVE THEORIZED THAT, USING YOUR DETERMINATION AND MY MAGIC, WE COULD RESET EVERYTHING TO WHEN YOU FIRST FELL TO THE UNDERGROUND. IN LAYMAN'S TERMS: WE CREATE A NEW TIMELINE JUST LIKE BEFORE."**

The young boy raised his hand in the air, signifying that he had a question. And as if knwoing what the question was, Gaster said, **"I ASSUME YOU ARE ASKING WHY YOU NEED ME TO RESET WHEN YOU COULD DO SO ON YOUR BEFORE CORRECT?"** Frisk nodded, allowing Gaster to continue, **"WELL, AS YOU SEE, THE FALLEN CHILD HAS DESTROYED THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT, INCLUDING THE VERY CONCEPT OF TIME. NO DOUBT THANKS TO THEM OBSERVING YOUR SAVE ABILITIES,"** Frisk once again lowered his head in shame but Gaster continued on, **"SO IN ORDER FOR YOU TO RESET, YOU'D EITEHR NEED A LOT OF DETERMINATION AND L.O.V.E FROM AN OUTSIDE SOURCE LIKE CHARA OR THE MAGIC OF A POWERFUL MONSTER LIKE MYSELF."**

Hearing this little factoid, Frisk remembered what Chara had said to him andc looked up at Gaster supiciously. **"I SEE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I GET OUT OF ALL OF THIS."** Gaster said, **"WELL, ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING BUT THIS VOID DUE TO YOU AND THE FALLEN CHILD, YOU WILL NEED SOMEONE TO HELP GUIDE YOU TO YOUR DESIRED ENDING, THE ONE WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY. THAT IS WHAT YOU ORIGINALLY SET OUT FOR CORRECT? … INDEED. WELL, BY ANALYZING THE TIMELINES, I WAS ABLE TO FIND THE PATH TO WHAT YOU SEEK. SO YOU GET A SECOND CHANCE AND YOUR WORLD BACK AND I-I GET A CHANGE OF SCENERY. SO,"** Gaster said, pushing the button in front of Frisk, the writing now changed to a bunch of symbols and scribbles, **"IS THIS SUFFICIENT FOR YOU?"**

Frisk looked down at the button, thinking about the man giving him the offer. He didn't fully trust Gaster, there was something...off about him. But he figured that an odd ball doctor monster was better than a sociopathic murder demon.

And with that, he pushed the button.


End file.
